


Nothing Fancy

by Celandine



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard is a little hesitant to admit his fantasy to Jim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hilsongirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hilsongirl).



When Leonard brought up the idea the first time, he wasn't sure how Jim would take it. But Jim had asked to hear some of Leonard's sexual fantasies, and this was the one he'd always been most interested in, something he would never have suggested to Jocelyn, who liked her sex hard but vanilla.

"I want you to spank me." His cheeks were hot as he said it, but he managed to meet Jim's eyes steadily.

"Is that it?" Jim was practically laughing at him. "I think I can handle _that_. Shit. I was scared you were going to want me to wear a corset and stiletto heels or something."

"Maybe next time." Leonard grinned, relieved. "Anyhow, I just mean spanking, you know, with your hands, nothing fancy."

"Do you want me to call you a bad boy, too?" Jim was still smirking.

Leonard pretended to consider it, then shook his head.

"All right then." Jim swung around so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed. "No time like the present, I suppose. Drop those trousers and bend over my lap, Bones."

The very act of positioning himself, bending across Jim's thighs, his ass up in the air, was enough to get Leonard excited, but when Jim hauled off and walloped him one on his bare cheeks, the force of the motion propelling him against Jim's lap, his dick rubbing up against the rough fabric of Jim's trousers, he knew that this was what he been waiting for.

Jim smacked him a few more times before pausing to caress the heated skin. "Damn, Bones, you really _do_ like that, don't you?"

Leonard nodded.

"Shall I keep going?"

He nodded again.

The spanking continued, mostly on his ass cheeks, although a few times Jim swatted his thighs, and after every few smacks he reached between Leonard's legs and brushed the back of his balls, or pressed a fingertip to his twitching hole, or something else, just to keep it all unpredictable. It wasn't all that long before Leonard couldn't take the stimulation anymore, crying out and coming, right there on Jim's trousers, rocking and rubbing and making a shameless mess of himself.

Jim held him through the orgasm, one hand resting on his shoulder, the other on his ass, and when it was over, he bent down to kiss the back of Leonard's neck. "You liked that so much, I think maybe I'll have you try doing it to me some time."

Leonard twisted his head to look at Jim. "Only if you're sure you want to."

"I know." Jim's voice was quiet. "It'll be okay. Frank always used a belt or a switch; hitting me with bare hands would have been too personal for him."

"Okay." Leonard swallowed hard. "If you want it, I'll do it. Just like you did me, tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> For hilsongirl, who wanted Kirk/McCoy, spanking.


End file.
